You Interest Me
by SavingSanityOrLosingIt
Summary: "He probably didn't give you a good impression did he?" He asked her, and she swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding as much as the kunai on her throat would allow. Itachi gave her a slight smile. "Well, that's his loss." ItaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm starting another story. Geez, I rarely update my others ones as it is.. Lol. Hopefully I keep everything updated, but this plot bunny wouldn't go away so.. Wahlah!**

A wide-eyed girl was walking hastily through the forest. She looked so delicate and fragile that anyone could go swoop her up and take her away. But that wasn't the case. She wasn't as delicate as she looked. No. She was a very powerful kunoichi from the village hidden in the leaf. Not only that but she was the heiress to the Hyuga clan.

But right now the girl's eyes were wide and alert, looking for any sign of her teammates. She had lost them earlier when an enemy had attacked them. A rather strong enemy. Hinata knew right away this would be a dangerous situation the second she saw the two cloaks with the telltale red clouds on them.

And now here she is, all alone, now in greater danger without her teammates. But when the tall blue-skinned one brought out his sword all her chakra was drained when she tried to help her teammates fight them. Now not only was she chilled to the bone from the downpour of the rain, but also unable to fight. Most of her chakra was used up. She knew she had to find her teammates before the Akatsuki found her.

The girl tripped over a twig and fell down. She cried out as she fell to the forest floor, and a rock sliced open her knee, causing her to grunt in pain. But she didn't get up. She stayed on the ground staring at her hands. _Where is Kiba and Shino? _She thought worried. Maybe it would be a better idea to wait there for Kiba to smell her out. _But what if he needs my help, what if they kill him.. _She thought as her eyes stung with tears. She couldn't let that happen when all she would do is sit there, hoping for them to come rescue her like she was a princess.

"No." She said aloud. She would go and help her teammates, even if it killed her. She wouldn't live with herself if she did nothing while the Akatsuki tore them apart. _Think Hinata.. Which Akatsuki members were they.. and what background knowledge do we have on them.. _She bit her lip, as she got up, the gash on her knee throbbing in pain. Of course she had many other wounds from her initial confrontation with the two Akatsuki. But they have dulled in pain. She didn't pay her pain any mind however, finding her team was the more important thing.

Hinata started walking again, her eyes stinging. But she couldn't cry. She couldn't be weak right now, she had to find her team. She listened closely, trying to see if she could hear anyone or anything nearby, but the downpour of rain drowned out any sound. She bit her lip and looked down, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She had to be strong. She kept walking through the forest, and used the little chakra she had left to activate Byakugan.

Her three-sixty vision didn't see anything. She couldn't see anyone near. How long had she been wondering since they were separated? She couldn't of wondered in the wrong direction, could she? She bit her lip harder as a gust of wind rushed by her, making her already soaked body shiver more than it already was.

"Keep moving.. Must find them.." Hinata said to herself, trying to help her journey along. She keep walking, wincing from the pain of her aching muscles, but that didn't stop her. She couldn't die here. Not without helping her teammates. She didn't want to die that useless Hyuga her dad always thought she was.

"Ah, I thought we already took care of you." Hinata suddenly heard a voice say behind her. She whipped around to look at the owner, but from the tone of it she already knew it wasn't Kiba or Shino.

Hinata gasped.

She was most certainly going to be dead. She wouldn't be able to fight him off.

There was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother standing behind her. He was wearing his Akatsuki robe and gazing into her eyes with such an intensity that it instantly intimidated her. These were going to be the eyes of her murderer. She swallowed and closed her eyes, waiting for his attack.

"I think it's kind of rude to close your eyes when talking to someone." She heard his voice say, and she instantly whipped her eyes open, processing his words.

"I don't want to watch.. When you kill me..." Hinata said. _What am I saying! _She thought. _I can't submit to death now! I have to fight there might be a chance that I'll make it out! _She thought, and her eyes narrowed as her hands glowed blue. She rushed towards him trying to land a few strikes of gentle fist on him.

Itachi was expecting something like that and quickly dodged it and watched as she stumbled over a tree root. He used this mistake to get close to her and press a kunai to her throat. But not hard enough to cut through her pale skin.

"That's not very polite either." He said sternly, looked at her. She had tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I can't die here!" She shouted at him, panting hard.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" He said back to her. "You're a Hyuga. I can tell. You're Hiashi's daughter. You've come a long way, Hyuga."

"How'd you go undetected by my Byakugan?" She demanded, trying not to appear weak in front of the Uchiha.

"I used genjutsu. I've been following you for awhile, Hyuga." He told her. "Now do you remember my brother, Sasuke? I'm sure he probably was snobby in your eyes wasn't he? He probably didn't give you a good impression did he?" He asked her, and she swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding as much as the kunai on her throat would allow. Itachi gave her a slight smile. "Well, that's his loss."

"What do you want from me?" She said, starting to feel more scared as he stared more into her eyes. His sharingan was activated, she didn't know what he was planning on doing.

"Shh." He told her before she saw his free hand reaching towards her face, she immediately was alert, her eyes wide as she saw chakra glowing from his fingertips. She watched as he pressed his fingers to her temple. "I'll see you soon." He told her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I really want them to be longer than this but.. You do whatcha gotta do, right? Anyways I kind of like Hinata paired with the Uchiha boys.. I'm thinking of writing a Sasuke x Hinata fic too. But it'll probably be a dark fic if I get to writing it. Hmm. Anyways, please review! It'll get me to update this quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I didn't think I would get so much feedback on my story so quickly.. I absolutely will cherish the reviews you guys gave me. I was so happy when I read each one! Plus thanks for the favorites and alerts! You guys all made me get the urge to write a lot ;).**

"Ah. She's waking up."

"Hn."

"So you and her were what again?"

"Spouses."

"Oh. I think she can hear us now."

"Hn."

Hinata's brow furrowed. She heard two voices. One of them was an old, feminine voice, that reminded her of her grandma's and the other was a voice she recognized. Her stomach twisted at the sound of it. She was scared to open her eyes.

Hinata's muscles ached, she was still sore from her mission. Her chakra was still low also, it would take awhile to recover. But where was she now? She felt a bed underneath her. Maybe Kiba and Shino saved her and took her back home?

Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ek!" Hinata shrieked and sat up quickly, getting away from the hand, even though her muscles screeched at her. She quickly took in her surroundings. Their was an old woman putting her hands up defensively, she must have been the one to touch Hinata. And behind her was...

Him.

Hinata's eyes went wide in fear. _What's he doing here? Where am I? Who's that woman? What's going to happen to me? _Questions flew through Hinata's head as she stared at Itachi in shock. _This is all just a dream.. I'll close my eyes, and I'll be back in my bed and wake up and laugh it off.. _Hinata closed her eyes for a second and then reopened them, seeing the old woman and the Uchiha still there. Her heart dropped more. Itachi smirked at her reaction to seeing him. Hinata knew she couldn't fight him off either. Her strength hadn't fully returned.

"Are you alright?" The old woman suddenly asked, lowering her hands and staring at Hinata in concern. Hinata's eyes stared at Itachi for a moment longer before they looked over the the elderly woman's.

The woman frowned. "You were passed out for awhile. Your husband and his friend came here carrying you. This is my house, and there aren't any villages for awhile." The old woman explained.

Hinata gulped, finally finding her voice. "H-husband?" She stuttered suddenly.

"Oh dear." The woman said. "Didn't you say she fell and hit her head while you guys were climbing up some slippery rocks?" The woman sighed. "Maybe she lost her memory, she doesn't remember you." The woman said looking over at Itachi.

But the woman was all wrong. Hinata remembered everything crystal clear. She was looking for.. "Kiba! Shino!" She suddenly gasped out. She then looked over at Itachi. "W-where are they?" She demanded.

Itachi's looked at the Hyuga. "Hinata, _darling,_" Hinata's eyes narrowed. "You lost your memory. Everything is fine. There isn't anybody with the name Kiba and Shino that we know of." He said, unfaltering as the old woman watched the exchange between the two.

The old woman suddenly stood up. "I'll go make some tea," She said and started walking towards the bedroom door. "I'll let your friend know she's awake too." She said to Itachi as she walked out of the room, and closed it behind her.

Hinata's gaze instantly flickered to Itachi. "What did you do to them?" She shouted at the Uchiha.

"I didn't do anything to them. I knocked you out and carried you back to Kisame. If you want to know what happened to them, you'd get a better report from Kisame." Itachi stated calmly, no sense of unease or discomfort in his voice.

Tears stung in Hinata's eyes. "Did he kill them!" She shouted at him, tears threatening to fall.

Itachi brought his finger to his lips, signaling her to quiet down. "I don't know, I didn't bother to ask him since he was more interested in why I didn't kill you, like Hiashi asked." Itachi acted like all this was no big deal.

Hinata's eyes opened wider. _Did he just say Hiashi?_

"Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to take you with me. Well, I've developed an interest in you, Hinata. We have more in common than you think." Itachi said while leaning forward a bit, staring her right in the eye.

Hinata's eyes flickered with anger. "What could I have in common with a monster like you?" Hinata shouted. "I never killed my clan!" She looked at him in disgust.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and his expression turned slightly angry looking. "There's more to me than that." He spat at her viciously. "And who are you to judge, without knowing my motives?"

Hinata's stomach twisted in fear, she could tell she made him angry, even though he wasn't showing it. He killed his whole family; killing her would be nothing to him.

"And as if you love your clan that much. Your own father betrayed you." Itachi looked at her with the anger slowly fading, and amusement slowly creeping into his eyes.

"My father never betrayed me!" Hinata shouted. Even though it was true Hiashi didn't favor her over most Hyuga's, Hinata believed that he would never betray her.

"Hm. You must not of put it all together yet. You see, Hinata, your dad wanted you to be eliminated. He wanted the other daughter to become heiress." Itachi said. Hinata's eyes widened.

_Father would never do that! No matter how much he wishes Hanabi would've been first born.. _She thought while biting her lip, tears of shame starting to well up.

"And so he contacted us, the Akatsuki. Honestly, if it were me, I wouldn't of accepted such a petty job that could easily be done. But Kakuzu insisted that we do it, since your father offered a lot of money for the murder." Hinata's stomach twisted at his words. Itachi continued, "And yes, Hinata, Hiashi was paying for _your _death."

Hinata's eyes widened some more, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it, something screamed at her that it was true. Some tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared shocked at the Uchiha before her.

"Of course it makes sense that he would contact us for the job. He knows that we have no desire to blab about our job, and it would be easy to cover up. Everyone would think that you just coincidentally ran into us during your mission and we killed you. No questions would be asked." Itachi kept going, watching Hinata's reaction. It was rather amusing to watch her face contort from denial to pain, and then back to denial.

Hinata started sobbing. She finally decided to believe Itachi's story. She knew that the Akatsuki wouldn't just make something up like that to screw around with her. But she couldn't grasp it. _Why would father do that to me? I wish I was more like Neji or Hanabi.. _She bit her lip and cried more, not caring that she looked weak in front of the Akatsuki. She just couldn't believe Hiashi wanted her _dead._

"Now if you're wondering about your friends, Kisame had to leave at least one of them alive so they could report back to Konoha of your death. That way Hiashi would know the job was completed." Itachi said with little emotion to his voice. Hinata wondered how he could say this all like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Well, with that said, we should head out now. I have one last thing to finish before I can dismiss this mission. I just wanted you to know about your family's betrayal before you died." He stood up. "Come now, or I'll just finish you here and leave you for the old lady to find." He said and Hinata's tears fell harder at his harsh words.

Deep down, Itachi did feel bad for the girl. Seeing her break down like that made him wish he just have killed her back in the forest, but he knew she had something that might of explained a mystery to him. Itachi just sighed, and decided not to let his pity get in the way of the task at hand.

Hinata hesitantly stood up. She really didn't want to walk willingly to her grave, but the thought of the old lady coming back to find her dead body in her bed irked the Hyuga. She knew it would be for the best just to listen to Itachi, and maybe she could make a break for it once he let her leave the house. But she sighed, not hanging onto the idea, knowing that him and his partner could easily catch her.

She watched as Itachi waited for her to walk in front of him, obviously not trusting her enough to lead the way with her behind his back. Hinata gulped and tried to force her sobs down, but her shoulders still quivered and the tears still fell.

She walked out of the room, with Itachi right behind her, watching her every move. There was only a narrow hallway that lead out to a cozy looking living room. Once she entered the living room she saw the old woman and Itachi's partner both look up at her. She couldn't meet their gazes, and stared at her feet. She could feel both their eyes staring into her.

"We shall be going now. Thanks for the stay." Itachi nodded politely to the old woman, and she looked awkwardly at Itachi before turning to his partner.

"It was nice meeting you all." She smiled sweetly, before patting the blue-skinned man on the back. She smiled warmly again before opening the front door for them. "Bye!" She said as they all started filing out of the door. The huge blue-skinned man had a hard time fitting his large frame and huge sword through the door, but still made it out anyways.

Once outside she heard Itachi speak. "We will be finishing the task pretty soon, we just need to get away from the lady's house."

Hinata presumed the man's name was Kisame. Considering her earlier conversation with Itachi, it was probably Kisame. "Who did you kill?" Hinata suddenly spoke lowly, looking at the shark man closely for the first time without him wearing his hat. She saw his white eyes and gills and almost gasped. He certainly was.. different.

Kisame looked down at her, surprised she even decided to talk. "Hn?" He grunted before answering. "I'm not sure if I killed the dog-boy or not. But I roughed him up pretty bad since I knew he would be able to sniff you out if we were to run away with you. I knocked the bug boy out too, but I'm sure he'll survive. They don't know you're alive, so they'll probably search for you, but we're far away from them now. They'll report you dead." Kisame said while looking at the Hyuga, her back was too him as she kept walking, directed by Itachi's hand pushing her. But he didn't have to see her face to tell she was crying, her whole body was trembling.

"K-kiba.." She sobbed. She bit her lip. This had to be the worst day of her life. Itachi kept making sure she kept walking by the hand placed on her back.

They walked further into the deserted forest they were in as minutes passed. Hinata knew every step was a step closer to her death. She glanced over her shoulder at Itachi, before he sensed her body tensing up, like a coil about to spring out. He immediately started watching all her movements closer than what he was, waiting to see if she was going to run. His eyes narrowed as he saw her push off with her left foot, starting to run. He immediately ran after her, catching up to her within a couple seconds before her grabbed the back of her shirt and jerked her back. Itachi glared at her, his eyes flashing red as if to warn her that he will activate his painful sharingan. Kisame just watched as he walked to them.

"You mind as well just cooperate, or we'll just make your death more painful." Kisame grunted at her. "I think we're far enough now, Itachi." He slowly took Samehada off his shoulder.

"I'll do it." Itachi said as he looked at Hinata, her body was shaking more now with tears, and the fear on her face was shown clearly. She saw him pull out a kunai and he looked down upon her from his superior height.

"Wait!" Hinata pleaded. Itachi stopped before attacking her, listening to what she had to say. Kisame looked at Hinata. "I k-know you won't let me go freely.." Hinata started. _Maybe I can convince them to let me live somehow.. _Suddenly, a thought flashed through her mind. Hinata decided to stick to it as a last hope. "Please." She whimpered, getting down on her hands and knees and bowing in front of the two Akatsuki members. "Take me with you." She pleaded, her body still trembling on the ground from her sobs.

Kisame chuckled a little bit. "Take you with us? We have S-class ninjas on the Akatsuki. You're too weak." Kisame told her.

Hinata stiffened at his words. _Too weak.. I'm always too weak.. That's why I'm in this mess in the first place.. _Her hands balled in a fist.

Hundreds of thoughts were swarming around Itachi's head. He was contemplating what Hinata had said. He wanted to know more about her. Why she cared so much for people who obviously hated her, and betrayed her. It reminded him of how much he cares for Sasuke, and how Sasuke hates him. But she'd only get in the way if she joined the Akatsuki. Pein wouldn't agree with it anyways.

"_I hate how I have to wash my clothes and Tobi's. He's such a dumb ass, yeah. I shouldn't have to do this, I'd be better using my time making some more clay, yeah" Deidara would say._

"_Tobi is sorry, Deidara-senpai! But Tobi doesn't have time for it either. Tobi does stuff too!" Tobi would reply. Deidara rolled his eyes, Tobi only annoyed everyone._

_Kisame laughed. "I'd rather be doing things other than chores when I'm at the base too. It's not often we get a lot of time here when we come, so doing stuff like laundry is rather bothersome."_

"Kisame what would you think of having a maid?" Itachi suddenly said.

"Huh?" Kisame grunted looking at Itachi.

"Back at the Akatsuki base, someone that would take care of everyone's stuff when were not on a mission and do our chores for us, so we can be better preparing to go out again." Itachi said glancing at Kisame, who smiled back at him, finally catching on.

Hinata looked up at the two from the ground, staring at them with the most pleading look possible. Itachi didn't even spare her a glance as he stared at Kisame.

"I think that, with that proposal, we could talk to Pein about it. I'm not sure if he'll approve or not of it however." Kisame said as he looked down at Hinata.

"But come to think of it, Sasori was always busy toying around with his puppets to improve them while he was at the base, and sometimes Deidara would run out of clay sometimes in fights because he didn't have enough time to prepare a lot." Itachi looked down at Hinata for once. "I think it'd be better to have someone to do the petty things for us." He then motioned for her to get up.

"Alright. Should we take her back to the base? If Pein says no we could just kill her there." Kisame said and Hinata looked at him dryly.

"Yes, it sounds okay." Itachi said. "We should head back now."

Hinata's heart swelled with hope. _Maybe I could escape from them sometime. I'll get to know the base, and as soon as they let their guard down, I could escape. _Hinata looked at Itachi, she was grateful that they actually spared her instead of being the cold hearted killers they looked like. "Thank you." She told them.

"Hn."

And that was her only response from them.

**Teehee! You totally weren't expecting that whole Hiashi thing, were you? Like it went from Kunai-at-your-throat-forest to Your-dad-betrayed-you-and-you're-in-a-random-lady's-house story in like, 2 chapters. I would LOVE to THANK all the reviewers, alerters, and favoriters, so much! It really brought this update along faster. Like if it weren't for the reviews and junk, this chapter probably would've been published in like, two weeks from now. And that's a long time of anticipation.**

**Anyways, I have this whole story progress thing I'm my profile that I'm going to try to keep updated. So if you're wondering how long until the next chapters are going to get published, you should get an idea from it.**

**Super long Author's Note. Sorry about that, you probably ignored it anyways, lol.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow.. thanks for all the alerts and favorites you guys.. I wasn't expecting that many! It's really encouraging.**

**Oh, and to the reviewers.. You want Itachi jealous? I wasn't planning on that originally.. I don't think it would really fit his character to act upon jealousy. (I say that even though he talked a lot in the last chapter I wrote. Don't yell at my hypocritical self, please o.o.)**

**And to a specific reviewer saying to make "the Akatsuki the bad guys like they are in the show". I was planning on that. It's not like they're all of a sudden going to become best buddies with Konoha and they all live happily and it's the end. xD. No I don't think that's very realistic at all, so don't worry about them not being the bad guys they are. ;D**

Hinata tried to get stretch her arms. It was almost impossible with the ropes tying her wrists together. Kisame had tied them together claiming he didn't want any "funny business". Hinata doubted she would've tried anything on the way to the Akatsuki base anyways, unless the opportunity was a good one. They had been traveling for most of two days, now, and Hinata was still depressed with the news she had received from Itachi the day she was supposed to get murdered.

"We should eat." Kisame spoke up from the silence. Hinata processed his words and felt her stomach contract around nothing. It was then Hinata realized how little she had ate. She hadn't had a appetite since that day, and she didn't have one now. She knew if she didn't eat anything it would be bad for her health, and she didn't want Kisame and Itachi to think she was going on some kind of hunger strike, because they probably would say she's wasting their time and kill her.

None of the three really had any conversation, as Hinata would of expected Itachi and Kisame would have. Instead, Itachi barely spoke a word since Hinata's begging. He instead gazed thoughtfully onward, taking everything in.

"Hn." Itachi hummed in agreement. Kisame then decided to prepare lunch. Which was then ate in silence.

The night came pretty quickly onto the three travelers. They were almost to Akatsuki base, and with every step more fear entered Hinata's body. She wasn't sure if their leader would allow her to stay. If he didn't it was the end of the road for her. But if he did, what would it be to live with a ton of physco murderers? Would they harm her for amusement? Hinata's eyes stung with tears. That's not how should wanted to live. _But even if they do that.. I'll find a way to escape Even if it takes me ten years to gain their trust.. As soon as their guard is let down, I'm running. _Hinata assured herself. Surely they didn't expect her to want to stay, but she knew better than to try to escape at first. If she did, they would kill her without hearing her out.

Hinata sighed as she climbed into the sleeping bag Kisame gave her. She sat in it, sitting up, watching the fire Itachi put together. She didn't mind the silence she's had to endure the past days. But it left her alone with her thoughts, and the more she thought about Kiba and Shino, the more she wanted to cry.

Her eyes stung with tears. _Kiba.. Shino.. Naruto..Neji.. _She thought clenching her fists. She had to see them again. She had to at least try. She got the chills and looked up, seeing Itachi staring at her with a blank expression. A gust of wind blew and gave Hinata another set of chills.

"You should cover up. It's cold." Itachi said politely, noticing the waves of shaking racking through Hinata's body. He wanted to wait until she went to sleep before he did, even though it was Kisame's watch that night. He glanced over to see the shark man sitting with his back to them, watching out into the darkness. But his eyes strayed back to Hinata when he saw her move.

Hinata fought back her tears as she grabbed the top cover of the over-sized sleeping bag. It probably was so big because it was Kisame's. She slid her butt further into the bag before laying her head back. She turned her body away from Itachi and the fire. She clenched her eyes together, letting a few tears fall. She didn't want to let him see her cry anymore.

She pulled the covers around her form, thankful for the warmth it provided. But it smelled odd. It must be what Kisame smells like. She quickly cleared her mind, imagining ways to get stronger so she would have a better chance of escape, before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Itachi stared at Hinata's back. He noticed the unmistakable quiver of her torso. _She is crying. _He thought. He knew she was upset, and she had barely cried since the day at the woman's hut. He watched as her shoulders rose and fell with a sigh, before her breathing started to slow. She fell asleep.

Itachi sighed himself before looking at Kisame once more, and then laying down. He thought about Sasuke, and how they were going to have to meet again sometime. He worried about his brother constantly. He wished he didn't have to do the things he did, and he wished Sasuke would have had a better life. He knew his brother was always jealous of their father giving Itachi more attention because of Itachi's abilities, but after Itachi killed his family, Sasuke absolutely hated him. Itachi wished that Sasuke would get to kill him one day, that his sickness would worsen in time for Sasuke to kill him easily. Itachi thought about this all before going to sleep.

_Chirp! Chirp! _Itachi awoke to the sound of birds the following morning. He opened his eyes immediately and scanned the area for chakra signatures, a habit he got in after he ran away from Konoha. When he only detected the well hidden signature of his partner, and the one of the Hyuga heiress he was beginning to become familiar with, he relaxed. He stood to see Kisame staring at the fire pit that has been blackened with ashes when the fire from last night died down.

"Morning." Kisame grunted. "I think I want to rest my eyes for a hour before we wake the girl up." He muttered casually laying onto his back now that he didn't have to keep watch.

Itachi nodded his consent, and sat down next to the fire pit. He glanced at Kisame, seeing if his eyes were closed. He saw his partner's breathing slowing as he started to fall into sleep's clutches. Itachi dropped his stare and looked over at the extra traveler with them, see her peaceful expression.

He watched the rise and fall of her shoulders, and noticed she was now facing towards the fire pit. She must have rolled over in her sleep. He watched as her brows furrowed and her lips curved downwards. Her mouth opened as she let out a little noise, that sounded like a faint cry.

"N-naruto-kun." He heard her say in worry as she rolled over abruptly in the sleeping bag, and clutched the blankets closer to her sleeping form.

_She's having a nightmare. _The thought rung through Itachi's head. He knew she wasn't happy at all with coming with them, and he wondered why she even bothered to stay alive. If she was planning on escaping on the way to the base, or while she was with them, she was sadly mistaken. He didn't know if he should have killed her or not. But he will let her see how life will be with the group of murderers. If she didn't like it, all she would have to do is say a few words, and Hidan would more than happily use her as a sacrifice.

His stomach twisted at the thought. He didn't want her to die. He never wanted anyone to die. It was just cruel fate that he had to kill his family, and it angered him how she and everyone else didn't think twice about labeling him as a heartless beast. He sighed knowing that's how it would always be. But the day Sasuke comes to him will hopefully be the day his suffering ends.

He sighed and tried to advert his thoughts elsewhere as he heard her stirring from her slumber. He saw her body tense up, and then relax.

Relief washed through Hinata's system. She had just woken up from one of the most vivid nightmares in her life, and when she opened her eyes, she expected to see her bedroom wall, not a couple of trees and grass. She tensed as she tried to take in her current situation, before she remembered she was _supposed _to be here. She was now a captive to the Akatsuki. A slave for her life.

Then her thoughts went back to her nightmare. She watched everyone she had ever knew and got close to taken away from her. She watched as even Naruto left her. Tears stung her eyes as she knew that was a representation of the reality she was now living.

She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes free of tears before sitting up and turning towards the fire pit, seeing one of the faces she was becoming accustomed to.

"G-good m-morning," She said nervously, deciding it was better to be polite to them so they would at least treat her better. She was expecting her life to be made a living hell as soon as she arrived at the base, and it would be better to have them like her more.

"Hn." Itachi grunted as he looked at her face, immediately noticing the signs of crying. She stared at him for a moment longer before dropping her gaze to her lap.

"We'll wait a little while longer before waking Kisame up. Then we'll depart." He told her as he saw her nod without picking her head up enough to look at him.

Itachi stood up. "We are not eating until we arrive at the base, which should be sometime later today." He informed her and watched as she tensed with realization that they were really close to arriving to the base.

And then they sat in silence until the time came to wake Kisame up.

They continued traveling until they finally arrived at the base, in a territory Hinata did not recognize from any of her missions. Fear corrupted Hinata's system as she looked at the building she was about to enter.

She knew it was the base, even though it looked like a small abandoned country house. She knew they wouldn't have a base laying around that screamed evil at passing by people.

Itachi walked up to the door that was sealed with a jitsu. He did a few hand seals before pressing his hands to the door, and the door immediately clicked, signaling it's unlock. He grabbed the handle and swung open the door, revealing a location few have ever seen to Hinata.

As she looked inside, she saw it was hardly lit, and the windows on the walls outside the house were non-existent in the inside. Hinata gazed at it in confusion.

Kisame chuckled, noticing her stare. "We have a genjitsu seal on the house so it looks like a normal abandoned house on the outside, but the inside is actually a huge intricate facility." Kisame explained to her as they started walking inside of the base, entering a lengthy hardly lit corridor.

Kisame closed the door behind them and they heard a resounding click as the door locked again, echoing down the corridor.

Itachi started leading them to the path that he had walked down so many times before. They walked down passing many intersections that lead had other hallways, with doors on the walls.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. "Wait here." He commanded to Hinata, as he continued walking, but Kisame stayed with Hinata. The Konoha kunoichi watched as Itachi continued walking down the hall, until he reached a door that he quickly disappeared behind.

Itachi sighed as he walked into the room. He looked around the room and saw who he was looking for. His orange-haired pierced leader.

"Itachi." Pein said as he turn towards the Uchiha, eying him.

"Leader-sama," Itachi greeted him, bowing his head. He knew this was not his leader's true form. Just a representation. He knew his leader's real body was deep within the base, on a life support machine, where Konan liked to spend her time tending to Nagato's needs.

"What business do you have with me, Itachi?" Pein asked, clearly knowing the Uchiha wouldn't just come into his room for a casual chat.

Itachi smiled politely at Pein. He then began explaining the mission and the twist it had took.

Hinata fidgeted nervously. Her body was shaking with fear. Her mind was full of angst, as her thoughts kept turning negative as she imagined this would be the last day she lives before she's murdered.

Kisame stared at her before shifting his gaze to the door, and then back to her shaking form, before back to the door again. He kept repeating this for several moments.

Hinata's stomach sunk further in fear with every passing second as she waited for Itachi to reemerge and tell her it was her time to die. She didn't think the leader would approve of her being her. She was just a worthless, pathetic girl. A waste of Hyuga blood. Several minutes had passed since Itachi went behind the door.

"Thank you for your time, Leader-sama." Itachi bowed again to Pein before turning around and heading back to the door.

"No, thank you, Itachi. Now at least we can have more ease at this base." He said as he turned back to whatever he was doing before Itachi came in. "But Itachi. She better not interfere at all with our plans. If she does I will not hesitate to kill her." He added.

"I know. I will make sure it gets across to her, Leader-sama." Itachi said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, seeing Hinata's dreadful stare and Kisame's curious one.

Itachi closed the door behind him and made his way towards the two shinobi.

"Well?" Kisame asked. He seemed indifferent about the whole thing, but his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"She can stay." Itachi said, and Hinata's shoulders fell as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Itachi looked at the Hyuga and saw she was on the brink of tears. Hinata noticed his gaze and quickly bowed her head so he couldn't tell she was about to cry. "T-thank you." She stammered.

Kisame let out a sharky grin. "Let's go pick her a room out of one of the spare ones." He said as he turned and started heading down the same way she had came.

Itachi and Hinata followed Kisame as he continued walking. "I think Konan would lend her some clothes for now. She could probably wear some of ours, too. I bet there's a lot of extra clothes in Sasori's room that she could wash. It's not like he's going to be needing them anymore." Kisame let out a laugh at the little joke he made, even though it was in spite of one of his dead comrades. Hinata didn't know what he meant, but she knew she heard of the name Sasori before, she think she heard it from Sakura.

Kisame turned down a hallway Hinata had yet to go down, and he walked past a couple of doors before stopping in front of one.

"This will be your room," He said to Hinata. "It's the fourth one on the right. Do not go into any of the rooms in this hall without permission. We'll let you settle in today before we give you chores." He opened the door and Hinata peered into the room that was going to be her safe haven for a long time.

It was plain. There was just a bed with white sheets, and a dresser. Nothing else.

"Maybe if you're good we'll let you go pick out some new furniture. All of our rooms are personalized to an extent." Kisame told her, and Hinata realized he was the only with her, because Itachi suddenly wasn't behind her anymore. Kisame motioned for her to go into the room, and she quickly complied.

"Well, I'll be right back with a couple pairs of clothes," He said as he turned around and was about to close the door before he added, "And don't leave this room." With a threat in his tone, but it still wasn't meant to scare the poor girl.

Hinata nodded. "Thank you." She told him before he closed the door. Once he did, Hinata immediately relaxed and sat down on the plain bed. Her room was incredibly discomforting, but the bed was surprisingly nice. She laid back down on it and sighed, trying to keep her thoughts off of Konoha, and the people in it, including her _father._

She thought of other things instead, like her escape plan. How was she supposed to escape in this place? She would undoubtedly have to find out what the jitsu was that opened the door to get into the base. Either that or she had to explore around to find another exit.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she saw the door open and Kisame's form came into the room again. He set down a pile of clothes on her floor.

"Here are some clothes you can change into." Kisame said as he watched the Hyuga. "I'll let you off the hook from cooking and bring you dinner after I finish making it, since you don't know where the kitchen is."

"Thank you." Hinata said almost in a whisper. Kisame nodded before leaving again, leaving the girl in her thoughts again.

_How am I ever going to get out of here? _She thought. _They probably all think I'm dead. _Her thoughts riveted to Shino and Kiba and tears welled up into her eyes. Now that she was finally alone, and figured she had some time before Kisame returned, she let the tears fall. She stood up from the bed, with her body shaking as she made her way to the pile of clothes. She looked down at herself and noticed the blood stained and torn clothes she had been wearing since she was sent on that mission. _That damned mission! _

If the circumstances had been different.. If her team wasn't already tired from completing the week-long mission and on their way home, they probably would have been able to at least fend off Kisame and Itachi.

But _of course _they weren't. And Hiashi probably planned on having the murder happen on such a mission, so it would go without a bump. And he was probably sitting smugly by himself in the Hyuga compound, smirking that his plan went through and nobody thought otherwise.

Hinata's tears fell more as she sat on her knees before the pile of clothes. The gash she had obtained in the forest throbbed as her leg hit the floor. She knew it would probably be best to take a shower as soon as possible, and clean it out. But for the moment she didn't care. This was her moment to let out what she was trying to keep inside as the tears fell in abundance down her face.

She picked up the articles of clothing and walking on her knees towards the dresser, ignoring the pain on the gash as it brushed against the ground. She decided to try to distract herself by putting the clothes away. She noticed that the clothes were for a male, but the fact they supplied her with clothes was enough for her.

Her tears fell more as she stared at the dresser in mortification. This was going to be her new life. This was going to be what she was doing for awhile. Or even until she died. She bit her lip as she started sorting the clothes, putting shirts, pants, and everything else away in specific drawers.

When she finished that task she went up and sat on the bed, biting her lip enough to draw blood as she tried to quiet her sniffles.

There was a knock at the door and Hinata sat up startled. She wiped the tears on her cheeks away and tried to compose herself.

"C-come in," She called, and cursed herself for not composing her voice better.

The door creaked open, and instead of Kisame emerging from it, Itachi's form stood there instead, and he was holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

Itachi walked across the room to the bed she was currently occupying and handed her the plate. She took it with almost shaky hands as she set it on the bed next to her.

"T-thank y-you." She said looking down, so he wouldn't have to see her swollen eyes and red face.

"Hn." Itachi said as he stared down at her. He wished she wouldn't hide her face so much. It made him frustrated when he couldn't read the emotions crossing it, even though the look he did get of her face told him she had been crying, and a lot.

"I'll show you to the bathroom if you'd like to bathe." He said as he stared down at her barely composed form. Every once in awhile her body would tremble a little, and he wished she wasn't so crushed about the whole situation. The sooner she would except it, the sooner everything would be easier for her. That's what he learned after he had to do the same.

He sighed deciding it'd be better to leave her alone since she didn't seem to want to speak. He started turning away when he all of a sudden felt a hand tug on the back of his shirt, and pull him back. Then he felt her body bump into him from behind, before she released his shirt and took a step back. Itachi turned around and looked at her.

Hinata didn't mean to bump him, but she saw him start walking away but she couldn't find her voice to stop him. So she grabbed the back of his shirt instead, and she didn't expect him to be pulled off balance so easily.

Hinata blushed at her mistake and looked down at the ground, afraid she might of angered him. "S-sorry," She stuttered, "Pl-please forgive me.."

Itachi stared at her noticing her almost bracing herself as if she were going to be slapped. This action intrigued him.

"Did you get hit a lot at home?" He suddenly asked, and watched as the girl slowly brought her gaze up to his face, a expression of clear shock upon her face.

Memories of Hiashi's constant smacking her, striking her, and slapping her, filled her mind. He would do it over any minor mistake Hinata would do, so when she accidentally pulled Itachi off balance, she braced herself on reflex.

She looked down at her feet, silently telling Itachi that what he asked was true. His lips curved downwards into a frown.

"Come on. I'll show you to the bathroom." He told her, not wanting to press her on the subject, knowing that there were some things he'd rather not talk about, and he was sure she didn't want to talk about _that _to _him._

Hinata followed him down the hallway to the very end, and opened the door, revealing a nice looking bathroom.

"This is free to use. You can use some of Konan's bathing soaps for now. We shall go shopping sometime and get things for yourself, but for now use what's here." Itachi said as he started walking away. "And make sure you go straight to your room after wards. You don't want to risk getting caught doing something you shouldn't."

Hinata stared at his retreating form until it disappeared. Then she went into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

**Jeez. This is the longest chapter I have ever written x.x . I know there's a lot of amazing chapter stories that write thousands more words than this, but this is my style. I don't really like writing huge chapters. And I don't like reading them either. But I hate super short chapters too. So I guess this is a good size, yeah?**

**Anyways, you can bet your pants that there's going to be some more Akatsuki members in the next chapter.**

**It's so hard not to write a super fluffy moment. D:. But you can also bet your other pair of pants that there's going to be some hard core fluff in later chapters.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I had my mom's, uncle's, brother's, cousin's, and my birthday to celebrate these past couple weeks! And I had to take a couple four hour long tests.. I didn't have time to write very much. Thank you for clicking on this! That means I did a good enough job for you to read this far.. woohoo! Anyways I don't have much to say in this Author's Note besides my 'Sorry for the wait'. Oh and thank you so much for the feedback! I would give you all a hug if I could.. so uhmm, just awkwardly hug your computer screen and I'll hug mine..**

**Onwards..**

Hinata looked at the door, waiting for someone to come in. She ran her hand through her freshly washed hair nervously while chewing on her bottom lip. She was trying her hardest to compose herself after countless hours of crying.

After she had finished her shower in the rather luxurious bathroom, she quickly made her way back to her room and changed. After that she laid face-down on her bed and bawled her eyes out, something she had been wanting to do for awhile. In fact, she was so sick to her stomach and so depressed she didn't even touch the food Itachi had taken her. She put it on her dresser so she would remember it when she left the room.

And now her she sat. In the early morning, her eyes burning raw from crying and lack of sleep. But she wasn't going to sleep now. No. She was going to sit here and wait for someone to summon her, and tell her what her chores were, and hopefully show her around. She knew that even if they didn't show her around she would still be able to find her way around with Byakugan, and hopefully wouldn't see anything she didn't want to.

She heard stories about all of them, and they're all violent. She didn't want to see what they did, even if it would be for Konoha's benefit for the more information she got. Well, that is _if _she ever escapes. She shuddered at the thought of dying without seeing the ones she loves one last time. She knew as soon as she was too old to do work they wouldn't keep her alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door. She swallowed the lump in her throat before muttering a barely composed, "Come in," and watched as the door opened.

Itachi said in the doorway as he scanned the inside of the room quickly, before his eyes landed upon the enslaved heiress sitting on her bed. He scanned her face of all her emotions before speaking calmly. "I'll show you around and show you what to do." Itachi stated, and watched her nod quietly before standing up.

She waded over to Itachi and followed him as he turned and walked out of the room. He started walking down the dark, winding hallway with Hinata at his back. He knew if she were to try anything now she'd be swiftly _taken care of. _He brushed off the thought, and wasn't worried at all of her trying anything. He _knew _she wouldn't, she was smarter than that.

He took a turn and headed down a different hallway. Hinata looked at her surroundings and wondered if she'd seen this hallway or not yesterday, but made sure to take note of how to get to it from her room.

"This is the kitchen." Itachi said, stopping in front of a door. The door was a double door, unlike the other doors she had seen. "The dining room is also connected to it." He said as he pushed open the door to reveal the kitchen.

Hinata wasn't sure what to expect of their kitchen. Part of her expected their to be cannibalistic stuff scattered about, and a bloody mess throughout the whole thing, but the logical part of her though that it would at least be civil. Especially considering the sandwich that was brought to her the other night.

But when the kitchen was revealed, she saw a white tiled kitchen. It was pretty big and had a complete volume of appliances. She was relieved that it looked like something normal, and let out a breath she had been holding in her anticipation. She saw it wasn't the cleanest place ever, but she knew that would change with her.

She spared a glance at Itachi and saw that he was staring at her. She felt heat rise into her cheeks from embarrassment and shame, he had seen her in her weakest moments, he probably thought she was weak and worthless, like her father. She clenched her fists and dropped her gaze.

He continued watching her in silence as chuckle behind them made Hinata jump, but Itachi sensed the man coming and knew exactly who it was.

"It's your first day on the job," Kisame laughed behind Hinata, recognition flashed across her face as her body visibly relaxed. "Well I better show you how you should prepare things." He flashed her a pointed grin before walking in between her and Itachi, into the kitchen.

Hinata just swallowed and left her place by Itachi to join Kisame. She watched as he was opening a few wooden cabinets. "This is where you'll find glasses and such," He began explaining.

Itachi watched silently as Kisame explained the location of things in the kitchen, and how to not make things look expensive looking so that Kakuzu wouldn't gripe. He sighed as he glanced at the Hyuga heiress once more, locking gazes with her.

Hinata stopped listening to Kisame the second she looked into Itachi's eyes. She couldn't look away, and he wasn't even using his sharingan. There was something in those onyx depths, and not the coldness of a murderer like she would've expected. But she saw a mystery. A story that hasn't been shared. She wanted to know what it was.

"Alright kunoichi!" Kisame said and broke Hinata's trance finally, she turned and focused on the shark-man. "Time to make breakfast before the others wake up.. I'm not sure who's at this base right now but I'm sure I thought I heard-" Kisame started to say before he was cut off from someone shouting from somewhere else in the base.

"TOBI! I SWEAR I'LL STUFF MY CLAY DOWN YOUR THROAT AND BLOW YOU TO BITS, YEAH!" Hinata jumped startled and stared wide-eyed at the kitchen doors, just now realizing Itachi wasn't there anymore.

"-Deidara." Kisame finished and chuckled a little bit.

Just then, a man clad in a Akatsuki cloak came bursting into the kitchen. Hinata took note of his odd orange mask that adorned his face. "Tobi is sorry, Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" The man squealed as he ran and hid behind Kisame, who made a good cover being as astronomical as he was.

Then another Akatsuki cloak clad person came bursting into the kitchen also, this time they had long blonde hair and eccentric blue eyes.

Hinata just stared wide-eyed at the two, switching from looking at Tobi, still cowering behind Kisame, and the beautiful blonde.

"Dei-sempai! Tobi is sorry!" Tobi squawked and peeked around Kisame at the blonde.

"Kisame, move!" Deidara barked.

"If you two don't quiet down, Konan's going to come in and yell if she's here right now." Kisame warned, and raised his eyebrows at the furious blonde.

Deidara sighed, "Fine," He pouted and walked over and took a seat at one of the empty tables in the kitchen. "As long as breakfast is good today," He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Kisame-sempai?" The man with the orange man asked.

"Yes, Tobi?" Kisame sighed as he moved to lean against the kitchen counter.

"Who is that?" Tobi inquired and jabbed a finger in Hinata's direction.

Hinata's eyes opened wide at being acknowledged by one of the Akatsuki member's and she quickly adverted her gaze away from the orange-masked man.

"That's a kunoichi me and Itachi brought back with us. She's from Konoha and she's a Hyuga." Kisame stated, and Deidara opened his eyes, noticing the kunoichi all of a sudden and his eyes glinted with interest.

"So, why'd you bring her back? Got a crush on her Kisame? Or does Itachi?" Deidara asked smiling devilishly.

Hinata blinked in surprise at Deidara and blush came across her cheeks. _That's kind of rash of her to say.. _Hinata thought. _And her voice is kind of manly.._

Kisame frowned, clearly not finding Deidara's joke funny. "No. She is working as a maid for us, in fact she's making your breakfast right now." He said and went to sit at the table across from Deidara.

"Has she met any of the others?" Deidara questioned, his eyes still glued to Hinata, even though she had turned away from them and started taking out ingredients to make a breakfast.

"Nope. Just me, you, Itachi, and Tobi." Kisame said as he leaned back in his seat.

"U-uhm, Kisa-sa-me?" Hinata stuttered nervously, as she turned to look at the shark-man.

"What is it?"

"How many people am I making breakfast for?" She asked nervously, and avoided meeting Deidara's and Tobi's gaze. Even though Tobi had that mask on, she could tell that he was looking at her.

"Just five people, Maid-chan!" Tobi busted into the conversation excitedly, "Hidan-sempai and Kakuzu-sempai are gone on a mission, and Zetsu-san doesn't eat... human food, and Leader-sama and Konan-sempai don't eat with us!" He as he started laughing weirdly at her and bringing his hand up to put it in front of where his mouth should be.

Hinata nodded at him and turned back to her food making and got the necessary amount of ingredients and immediately started making pancakes. It was the best she could do out of the scarce and cheap stuff stocked in their fridge.

Kisame just watched as Hinata prepared the food and the scent of something that actually smelled good started flooding his nostrils. As he watched her cook he seemed to notice her difficulty in finding the right ingredients.

"I can go to the store soon. Just write a list." He called out to her as she stopped what she was doing and looked over at him.

"That would be nice, thank you." She said sincerely and went back to cooking.

She kept cooking, listening to Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi, talking, making mental notes of some of the information they were discussing. Apparently, they didn't think she would escape from the way they were freely discussing Akatsuki matters, and she made sure to memorize everything they were leaking out to her, in case she ever made it back to Konoha.

Something inside her throbbed as she felt saddened by the thought that she might never make it back to Konoha. She might never, ever, see anyone but these criminals. Another purge of sadness struck through her heart as she scolded herself for getting distracted and not flipping the last pancake in time. She quickly checked the damage and saw that the pancake was barely burnt, and still intact to be consumed.

She sighed as she grabbed a stack of plates, and the plate full of pancakes, and set them on the table, Kisame instantly sitting up and sniffing.

"Mm. Looks good. But would you mind getting me some water while you're up?" Deidara asked Hinata, and she nodded shyly and walked back to the counter. She went to wear Kisame said the cups were and got one.

"Maid-chan! These look delicious!" Tobi squealed, and he grabbed the top pancake with his gloved hand, earning a disgusted look from Deidara, and immediately began to eat it sloppily.

"That's gross, Tobi! Who knows where your hands have been!" Deidara growled as he picked up his own fork and stabbed it into the next pancake and placed it onto his plate.

"At least I don't have mouths on my hands like you, sempai!" Tobi said cheekily.

Just as Deidara was about to retort back to the Sharingan wielder, Hinata had returned to the table and placed the glass in front of him.

"Here you go, miss." Hinata said quietly. Deidara's jaw dropped, and Kisame looked at Hinata and him in shock.

"Miss?" Tobi asked as he stared at Hinata in silence. They all just awkwardly stared at each other in silence before Kisame threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh.

Deidara's brow twitched in anger as he stared at Hinata incredulously, and that's when Hinata realized her mistake. _She's-I mean He's a man! _She thought in panic. She immediately bowed, "S-sorry, sir! I'm so s-sorry." She stammered, her face turned beet red as she prepared herself to get hit or tortured or whatever the sadistic criminal would do to her.

She waited, but she didn't get hit. She peeked up at Deidara and saw him frowning, and his hand twitching. She wondered if he was contemplating to kill her or not, and Kisame still laughing about it wasn't helping.

Deidara just grunted and turned back to his pancake, taking a bite out of it grumpily. He chewed it ferociously when he heard Tobi start to giggle.

"What the hell are you two laughing at," He spat at Kisame and Tobi, only causing Kisame to smirk at him. Tobi immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said enthusiastically, and Hinata inwardly wondered how such a oddball made it into the Akatsuki. _Maybe he's a good fighter. _She thought.

But then Tobi all of a sudden quieted down and his head was turned towards the doorway. Hinata noticed his stare and turned to look also, only to be greeted with the sight of Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi-sempai! Hurry come try the pancakes! They're delicious!" Tobi suddenly cheered.

"Hn," Itachi merely stared at everyone before walking to the table and sitting down. He didn't even spare anyone a second glance as he took the next pancake off the table and began eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kisame suddenly asked Hinata. The question took her off guard, and she quickly nodded her head before grabbing a pancake herself.

Hinata went and sat at the end of the table, distancing herself from the criminals. She ate, still listening to their conversation, and kept quickly glancing at Itachi. She wanted to know why he didn't just kill her.

"Maid-chan!" Tobi called out to Hinata, and she quickly looked over at him. "It's time I showed you around, Kisame wants a break!" He said excitedly as he stood up. "Finally, someone who isn't my sempai! But don't worry, Tobi's a good boy!"

**Agh, sorry. I hate this chapter D:. I need to get into the writing mood, but I've just been so busy I haven't had time to sit down and write for a long while. I hope this chapter's humor somewhat makes up for the wait, and I'm still not sure about the SasuHina fic. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! It really means a lot! I would totally give you all hugs but I can't.. D:. But I'm probably going to have a lot of time to write.. I don't know maybe. Softball practice is over so that means I'm free on Saturdays again! Yay! And the SasuHina fic is looking like a possibility.. But I know the beginning.. but the middle of it wouldn't make sense at all... So I have to plan it more to see it it'll work out. Even though I totally didn't plan this story out at all, I've came up with a cool plot part in it for later chapters.. he he.. **

**I am trying to look over my story better, but if I still continue to reread my chapters and find a lot more errors than I already found, I will most definitely look for a beta.**

**And sorry for this super long Author's note. I'll shut up now.**

Out of all the rooms Tobi showed Hinata that day, she had to say the most disturbing one was Hidan's. There was many symbols painted onto the wall, and to her horror, blood. She didn't want to stay in that room for very long and Tobi warned her not to mess with any religious looking things, and not to smear any of the symbols painted on the wall. Hinata steered clear of that and swiftly picked up any dirty clothes, _including underwear, _before swiftly leaving the room while looking ashamed.

Not only was she prisoner of the Akatsuki, but she just realized she will be spending a lot of her time washing their... things. It was pretty humiliating to have to do such a thing, but Tobi didn't notice her ashamed stare, or if he did, he ignored it.

But now there was one room left, and it was Itachi's. As they headed down the hall, Hinata reviewed everything Tobi had told her, in her head. _So, Kisame doesn't mind whatever I do in his room, as long as I don't mess anything up. In Hidan's room I have to be super careful in, or else he'd probably get really pissed off. I shouldn't even touch anything in Kakuzu's without his supervision because he is very protective over his stuff. Tobi didn't let me into his room. Deidara doesn't care whatever I do, as long as I don't screw his clay up. Sasori's room just needs to be cleaned out and then I'm done with that entirely. Zetsu, I think his name was, didn't really stay at the base much, so he didn't really needed his room cleaned too often, and it was pretty plain. Konan and their leader do not need my services. And now all that's left, is Itachi's_

She was quickly snapped out of her mental review of things as she heard a knocking, and looked up just in time to not run into Tobi, as he had suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Itachi-sempai?" He called as he slowly creaked the door open. When he didn't hear anyone telling him to get out or go away, he swung the door open fully to reveal a tidy room. It had a bookshelf, with a couple books lining it, a few different kunai and other common shinobi weapons adorning the other shelves. It had a basket by the door, where his blood-stained and dirty clothes were neatly folded. It looked well kept, except for a little bit of dust, which told Hinata he wasn't in here often. But that was something Tobi told her also. The Akatsuki usually never has all it's members at the base at once. Which was a relief to Hinata, since that meant she didn't have to deal with all of them in one day.

"Itachi-sempai!" Tobi said cheekily, "Tobi is here to show Hinata around, and your room is last!" Tobi stepped out of the doorway so that Hinata could see the whole room clearly, revealing a uncloaked Itachi sitting in a chair. His eyes met hers as he nodded politely, easing Hinata's whirling head a little bit. She hadn't been relaxed since she got here, and every time Tobi was showing her a new room, her pulse quickened in angst. But the nod showed her that she was welcome, and that calmed her buzzing brain a little bit, and the fact he didn't have a torture chamber also helped.

She looked around and saw the rest of his room was also very tidy, not a thing out of place. She looked up at Itachi again before speaking nervously, "I-is there any special p-preferences you have a-about you room?" She silently cursed herself for appearing weak in front her enemy. No wait, her _captor_.

"I don't have anything to hide," He spoke calmly before turning back to the book he was casually reading before being interrupted.

"Okay," Hinata managed to get out without stuttering. Tobi just stared silently at Itachi, as if trying to silently communicate with him as Itachi just ignored him.

Tobi sighed before straightening out his posture again, "Maid-chan! I think it's about time you got to work!" He said with his usual child-like demeanor.

"Ri-," Hinata was about to say before she was cut-off in a way similar to how Kisame was.

"TOBI, YOU DUMBASS THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, AND NOW WE'RE LATE, YEAH!" A voice Hinata was learning to become familiar with called out from an end of the hallway.

Tobi walked out into the hallway with a hand behind his head, "Sorry Deidara-sempai! I was showing Maid-chan around!"

"Now, you idiot! We have to go! Zetsu said there is a few chunin that are on a mission. He said getting rid of them would help get us closer to our goal, because they will cause a nuisance later." Deidara grunted, now visible to Hinata through the doorway. She heard Itachi sigh behind her and looked over her shoulder at him. She muttered an apology before walking out of his room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh.. What information did Zetsu-san give on them?" Tobi inquired, obviously intrigued.

"One of them is average with using taijutsu, so nothing special. The other one has a dumb water style jutsu," Deidara started to say as he started walking down the hallway with Tobi. Hinata was glad that it didn't sound like a group she knew.

She zoned out of Deidara's speech as she remembered the task at hand. "Laundry.." She muttered to herself when she realized she'd forgotten to grab Itachi's on the way out of his room. She cursed under her breath before turning and facing the door, and slowly brought a hand up to the wood and knocking.

She didn't just start opening the door like Tobi had, but was surprised when it swung open, to reveal Itachi. He was wearing a black V-neck that she didn't notice when he was sitting in the chair.

"I knew you'd come back for these," He said as he handed her his laundry, that was already in his hand when he answered the door.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment before looking down, "S-sorry for disturbing you, but yes," She muttered as she carefully took the clothes out of Itachi's hands. "Thank y-you."

He nodded at her again, before turning and closing the door behind him, leaving Hinata with the clothes. She cursed her stupid absentmindedness as she turned on her heels and started heading down the hallway.

She whispered the names of the owners of rooms as she passed by them. All the members were in one hallway, and partners were next to each other, with Itachi and the bathroom at the very end. They were followed by Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori's old room, Zetsu, and then her, which she found out was Orochimaru's old room. Konan was hardly seen around the base since she was always with the leader, doing God knows what, and she didn't have a room in the hallway.

Hinata sighed as she turned at in intersection in the hallway and headed towards the laundry room. _This is hopefully not going to be my new life.. Hopefully I will get out.. I just got to be determined.. What would Naruto do? _She thought to herself, and the she smiled knowing the orange jumpsuit wearer would never give up, and would not want her to either.

Just as she was about to walk into the laundry that was luckily not too far from her room,she saw a door further down the hallway. It was a door that lead to a storage room, she remembered Tobi saying. She stood and watched as a figure came out of the room, holding a giant sword.

"Hey," Kisame acknowledged her, "Do you know where Deidara is?" He asked her.

Hinata shook her head, "No, he just left with Tobi to take care of something, I think," She answered him.

Kisame's face fell, "Damn, I wanted him to get me a couple supplies while he was out," he sighed, but then a mischievous glint caught his eyes, and Hinata didn't fail to notice it.

"So," He smirked at her, "Hidan and Kakuzu should be arriving back from their mission in two days, I can't _wait _till you meet them."

Hinata could tell by his tone that they must be interesting characters. Plus, from seeing their rooms, and hearing the rules from Tobi, she wasn't even sure if she would want to meet them. All she wished for was that she would be able to get through this, and get back to Konoha in one piece.

Kisame just nodded at her before trudging his heavy weight past her towards, if she remembered correctly, his room. She sighed at his retreating form before walking into the laundry room.

There were already a couple piles in there, she knew right away who's one of those were, since there was a huge sign saying "TOBI'S LAUNDRY" on one of the baskets. Hinata's lips curved upwards for a fraction of a second before falling back down. In the predicament she was in, it took too much energy to smile.

She sighed as she picked up the next pile, and looked for some sign for identification of who it belonged to. "What's this?" Hinata murmured when she saw something smeared on one of the shirts in the pile. She brought the shirt close to her face and observed the stain. "Dried clay," She sighed, taking note of the size of the shirt that would help her determine Deidara's clothes.

She sighed and decided to wash what she had, and sort later.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Itachi glanced over at the clock in his room,growing slightly irate at the constant disturbance it caused, but he ignored it and shut his eyes. _I wonder how Konoha's fairing._ Itachi thought to himself. He could ask Hinata about how it was before she was 'murdered', but it seemed rude to ask her to talk about the place she mostly likely wanted to be at.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, a habit he'd gotten into whenever he was alone.

_I wonder when Sasuke's coming._

Hinata ran down the hallway. It had been hours since she started her laundry, and since the room was rather small, she took the clean clothes in her room and folded them. But she had forgotten about the last load, which was still sitting sopping wet on the laundry room floor.

When she reached the laundry room she held up the shirt. _It's all wrinkly! _She mentally shrieked. And she gathered up all of the other clothes on the floor. Although, while she was turning around to leave the room and go hang the clothes up so they could dry properly, her foot caught on the wash board and she tripped and fell face first. Her knee caught onto the corner of the washboard and the wood snagged on her pants, tearing a hole in the knee.

"Ouch!" Hinata cried, wincing. She stayed there on the ground and thanked God that she didn't do that in front of any of the Akatsuki members.

But apparently, God was only messing with her.

She saw a shadow darken the floor in front of her, and she looked up to lock her pale eyes with black eyes. Itachi Uchiha was looking down upon the clumsy heiress with a unreadable expression. Hinata's cheeks flared red with humiliation. She really hated how the Uchiha seen her like this. She broke away from his gaze and got on her hands and knees preparing to get up, but a hand suddenly was put in front of her face.

Hinata looked up and saw that Itachi was offering to help her up. She swallowed down a lump in her throat before placing her hand on his, feeling his elegant fingers wrap around her hand firmly as he tugged towards himself, helping the blue-haired beauty up.

"T-thank y-you." Hinata stammered, and she checked the damage to her pant knee as an excuse to not meet his eyes.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, causing Hinata to look up at his face, "Here's a pen and paper, write down what you need and give it to Kisame as soon as you can."

"Oh.. Thank y-you!" Hinata said taking the paper and pen from him, she then turned and picked up a shirt that had fallen with her. She stared in shock as she saw Itachi bend down and pick up the rest of the clothes for her.

"I can get those, y-you don't have to.." She stuttered nervously, and reached out to receive the clothes from him.

"It's fine," Itachi breathed as he walked out of the laundry room, Hinata in tow. She followed him as he walked down the long corridor, coming to a turn and then walking to the door of her room.

Hinata really felt worthless now. All she did was cry, leave the laundry wet, trip, and now the person who's she's supposed to be working for is doing _her _work. "You really didn't h-have to."

Itachi said nothing as he opened her bedroom door, either not taking notice of her room or not caring, and set the clothes down next to some other clothes that needed to be tended to.

"T-thank you," Hinata said softly as she watched him look at the piles of clothing already folded before selecting a couple different shirts and pants.

"Thanks for doing my laundry," He told her as he walked out her door with what she guessed was his laundry, "Oh, and your welcome."

Hinata just stared at the door, even after he closed it behind him. She hadn't expected that treatment at all. Heck, she didn't even expect to receive a room. _But I should be happy that I am being treated decent, right? It is almost too good to be true for a captive, but maybe that will change when I meet Hidan and Kakuzu_._ Kisame sure did look amused earlier.. _Hinata sighed.

"I better get started on this.." She said and set down the paper on the dresser and began writing on it. She made a list of ingredients for meals she was confident she could make that would taste good.

After that was made, she opened her door, put the paper in the crack of the door, and then closed it, so that the paper was sticking out on the outside to make sure Kisame would be able to grab it without having to come into her room. The less communication the better.

Hinata then began sorting clothes by size. She wasn't very sure and what belonged to who, but at least this way they'd have an easier time picking out their clothes, and eventually she'll learn who wears what.

After long, tedious hours of folding, Hinata looked at the clock in her room it read 2:17 A.M., much to Hinata's distaste. However, she was finished with all the folding and decided it would be a good time for her to get to sleep, and she climbed into the plush bed. She nestled into its warmth, grateful for having and bed and closed her eyes.

Hinata began drifting asleep when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone clanging metal onto the stone walls of the hideout. Then, she heard a voice.

"Hey Shit-heads! Guess who came home early! Me and shit-face!" An unfamiliar voice called from within the hallway, and she heard more of the metal clanging and instantly activated her Byakugan.

She gasped when she saw a man with slicked-back white hair, clanging a red scythe against the wall, causing quite a ruckus. But she also saw another man standing next to him. He had red and green eyes and was glaring daggers at the white-haired male.

"Would you quiet down? The others are trying to sleep!" The Christmas-eyed man hissed at the white-haired man, who just smirked at his partner in response.

Then Hinata noticed the pendant swinging around the white-haired man's neck, and she knew who it was. Hidan and Kakuzu had returned from their mission early.

**I wanted to put another part into this chapter but.. ehh. There is one single sentence in here that is foreshadowing what is going to happen in later chapters. You might of caught onto it, but I don't know if it was that jumpy. It's fine if you didn't, but I won't tell you! **

**And I hope you liked the little bit of fluff in there..**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness! Two months you guys have been waiting.. TWO MONTHS! I'm sorry.. I've been so busy and everything and I had this and that and other lame excuses. I'm truly sorry for leaving you hanging.. Well, I'm staying up late just to whip this one up for you guys!**

Hinata sighed in frustration. She was not ready to face anymore Akatsuki members so soon! But her frustration soon vanished as she watched Kakuzu's eyes dart towards her end of the hallway.

"Hidan, I feel like something is not right here..." Kakuzu murmured.

Hidan looked lazily at his partner, "Huh?" He grunted rather dumbly.

"Hidan look, there's a piece of paper sticking out of Orochimaru's door," Kakuzu pointed at Hinata's bedroom and Hinata squeaked in shock.

_Is my Chakra Signature hidden? Did he detect me? Are they going to come look into my room? Oh gosh! _Hinata's head swirled in a panic as she tried to decide whether or not she wanted to hide in her closet. 

Hinata saw Hidan start to walk down the hallway towards her room and she deactivated her Byakugan, and sat up on her bed. She kicked her way to the corner of the bed, which was also the furthest corner of the room. _They're going to think I'm an intruder or something and murder me on the spot! _Hinata mentally shrieked as she waited for the Akatsuki members to barge in.

Her eyes widened as she saw the sheet of paper slide through the crack of the door. "Kakuzu, come here! What the hell is this? Some sort of shopping list?" Hidan called, and Hinata could hear some sort of humor in his tone. She heard some foot steps coming down the hallway and she knew they belonged to the Christmas-eyed man.

"I wonder if someone is in here.." Hidan said as Hinata watched the door handle twist. She blinked one last time before the door swung open and revealed the two Akatsuki members.

The three of them were absolutely still as they stared at each other.

"Well.." Hidan sighed, "Who the hell are you?"

Hinata had never felt more relieved in her lifetime. Her shoulders dropped as she quickly bowed her head.

"Sorry Hidan-sempai, K-Kakuzu-sempai, I am H-Hinata, and I am y-your maid.." Her face turned bright red as she tried to look anywhere but at them, she was so scared. What if they didn't believe her?

"A maid, huh?" Hidan blurted out. "Well if I find out you're taking things out of my room I'll have you sla-"

"-Hidan," Kakuzu interrupted, already knowing that what Hidan was going to say was going to be brutal and vulgar. He already knew the girl was scared out of her mind. "So, Hinata," He addressed her and she looked up to meet his Christmas-eyed glare for a second. "Are we paying to have you here?"

Hidan scoffed and looked at Kakuzu incredulously. Of course, he'd be worrying about money. "N-no.. I'm here for f-free.." She answered, and glanced over at Hidan once before returning to her stare-down with the floor.

"Very good.." Kakuzu murmured before turning around and walking down the hallway. "Come, Hidan," He called, and Hidan stared at her for a second longer before smirking and walking away, closing her door shut behind him.

Hinata stared at the door for a few moments before laying back down on her bed, staring wide-eyed at her wall. She thought about Konoha as tears fell down her cheeks. _I wish this was just a dream and I would wake up now.. I don't want to live here.. I'd rather die.. _She turned onto her other side as she stared at her dresser now. _I can't die.. I have to stay strong and get out of here.. what _would_ Naruto do?_

And that night she hardly got any sleep.

…. …. ….

"Someone's coming from the Leaf Highway.." A man with crazy blue hair said to his brown-haired friend.

His friend looked and saw a big white blur coming towards them and someone else coming alongside it.

"Is that...-" The brown-haired man started to say but he was cut off by his friend.

"-Kiba and Akamaru! C'mon Izumo, they look hurt!" The blue-haired man started to run towards the blur as Izumo followed him.

"Help! For God's sake.. someone help!" Kiba called to them as he wiped the blood dribbling down his chin off of him. He was approaching the gates of Konoha, _thank goodness_, because he probably wouldn't of made it another hour in the state he was in. He looked over at his equally hurt canine-partner. "We made it Akamaru.." he sighed as he looked at the unconscious body on Akamaru's back. Shino had passed out quite awhile ago.

"Kiba!" Kotetsu shouted as he finally got to him, Izumo right on his tail.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Izumo said as he got a good look at the shinobi, wondering what he had been through.

"No.. I'm not!" He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. "But I'm not the biggest problem here.. Shino needs help..! And Hinata... She's.. she's gone.. they murdered her.." He would've had a pained look on his face if it wasn't for his sudden urge to cough up more blood as Kotetsu went to his side and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon Kiba, we got to take you to the hospital. All three of you. Izumo you take Shino up there and hurry! I'll work Kiba and Akamaru there too." Kotetsu said and Izumo nodded, walking over to Akamaru and picking up Shino's limp body and running off into the village with him.

Kotetsu stared at Izumo's back as he began to help Kiba walk to the village gate. "Can you make it all the way there Akamaru?" Kotetsu asked and looked at the big white nin-dog.

Akamaru made a noise and nodded weakly. But he seemed to be walking a little bit easier without Shino on his back.

"Alright Kiba. I'm not going to ask you any questions until you're okay and healthy. I don't want you to waste your breath right now." Kotetsu said as they reached the village gate.

Kiba zoned out. He was finally at Konoha and he didn't need to keep trudging home. He forced himself to keep going for Shino.. and for Hinata. His heart twinged whenever he thought about what they done to her..

But now every step he took was a blur as he didn't remember where he was anymore. He didn't have to now that he had made it, and didn't have Shino relying on him. Now he was relying on Kotetsu to get him to where he needed to be. Kiba was suddenly now in a building and getting laid down on a bed.

All he could remember before he passed out was a mess of pink hair with green eyes hovering over him, saying things he heard, but didn't process.

"He lost consciousness." The pink-haired medic said to the other blonde medic.

"What do you think happened to him, Sakura?" The blonde inquired as she worked on healing one of Kiba's broken ribs.

"I don't know.. But whatever it was it was bad. Can you hand me the bandages over there when you're done, Ino?" Sakura asked her. She frowned at the brown-haired boy laying before her. There was one thing she was wondering about this that was bugging her a lot. _If Tsunade is taking care of Shino... and Kiba's right here... Akamaru is with Hana.. where's Hinata?_

"Here," Ino said handing her the bandages. Sakura stared at Ino's outstretched hand for a moment before reaching out and taking the bandages.

"Thanks," she muttered as she got to work on bandaging up Kiba's arm.

Sakura and Ino had been to work on Kiba for about an hour when the door to the room they were in burst open.

"Miss, you can't go in there without permission!" A man's voice was heard from the hallway as Sakura and Ino looked to see who their visitor was. The fierce eyes of Tsume Inuzuka stared back at them.

"What's wrong with my son?" She barked as she saw Kiba laid out on the table. She slammed the door behind her so that the annoying worker following her wouldn't come in behind her.

"He's going to be alright." Ino stated as she continued to heal Kiba.

"Yes, we just got done with healing everything that would've killed him. He's just banged up pretty bad and we're going to make sure he's alright." Sakura nodded at Tsume before turning back to Kiba.

Tsume seemed to make a growling noise as she sat down, and watched them work on her son. "He was supposed to be home a few days ago. I was worried sick, and then I get a knock at my door at this time of night. I had a mini heart attack. I thought Kotetsu was going to tell me he was dead." She grumbled.

Sakura frowned. "At least he's safe now," She said.

Tsume shrugged and leaned back, closing her eyes. Sakura couldn't help but to notice the dark circles underneath her eyes. _She must have been so worried that she hasn't been sleeping. _

They worked on Kiba for a couple more hours to make sure everything was going to heal properly. But finally Ino pulled away from the table.

"He should be fine for now. There's not much else we can do unless we take the time to heal every individual little cut and bruise. But that would take too long. We need to keep him a night here though, he can't move around too much and we want to make sure he stays in bed," Ino told Tsume, who surprisingly didn't go to sleep once while they were working on Kiba.

"Alright. Thank you girls for helping my son.." She stood up from her seat and waved at them. "Have a nice night." She said and she slipped out of the door.

…. …. ….

The morning came too soon for Hinata. She got to sleep late last night and now it was taking it's toll. She looked at the clock besides her and was glad she didn't over-sleep. She didn't want to find out what they would do if she did over-sleep. She got up and went to her dresser. She chose a black shirt and pants that were made for men, but she didn't care. They weren't super over-sized on her and she guessed that Sasori must have not of been the biggest man there.

She quickly changed clothes and walked out into the hallway, taking notice of how the shopping list was gone. _Kisame must have already taken it. _She thought as she made her way to the kitchen. It was pleasantly silent in the hideout and she realized it must have been because everyone else was still sleeping. Not that she minded, though.

When she got into the kitchen she found it empty. She sighed and began to pull ingredients out as she started to make breakfast for her new 'owners'. Little did she know though, at exactly this moment her partner back in Konoha was waking up from his slumber.

…. …. ….

Kiba awoke with a start. He sat right up and instantly regretted it. "My ribs.." He groaned as he slowly laid back down. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I? Where's Shino?" He said aloud, not noticing the medic standing in the corner of the room.

"You're in the Konoha hospital." The medic said. She got assigned to watch him and make sure he didn't do anything when he woke up.

Kiba's eyes flickered over to her in an instant. Her voice surprised him but he saw the Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead and relaxed. "Where's Shino and Akamaru?" He questioned.

"They're both fine. The Hokage would like to speak with you right away now, however." The medic said as she got up from her seat in the corner and walked towards the door. "Don't move," She told him as she walked out of the room.

Kiba scoffed, and looked over himself, noticing the multiple bandages. _These are going to take forever to heal.. _He mentally groaned to himself. But then he gulped, remembering Hinata..

Tsunade all of a sudden barged in through the door. She looked at Kiba before walking over to a chair in the corner of the room and pulling it up next to his hospital bed.

"Good morning, Kiba." She said as she looked at the young shinobi laying in front of her.

"Hey," He greeted her back.

"I just need to find out what happened during your mission. So please do tell me." She seemed to be all ears to him as he wet his lips and prepared to speak.

"Well me, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata were all running through a forest when we ran into two of the Akatsuki. The fish-face separated us with his jutsu. It left me, Shino, and Akamaru together. Then, the fish-face and the Uchiha attacked us but the Uchiha quickly disappeared. I didn't know why he left the battle at the time but then I realized... He left so he could corner Hinata and murder her.." Kiba trailed off and looked away from Tsunade, his fists clenched and tried to bite back some tears that were threatening to come up. "It's all my fault.. I should have protected her.. I shouldn't of let him get away... But the other one was too much for us at the time.. We were already worn out from completing our mission and didn't have enough Chakra.. it was a bad time.. I'm sorry.."

Tsunade frowned. "It's not your fault Kiba. You did what you had to do and if you didn't do what you did, we probably would of lost Shino too.." Tsunade trailed off as she saw Kiba start to cry. She did what she thought would help and leaned forward and hugged the boy, as she tried to settle him down.

"It's okay Kiba.. It's fine.." She kept telling him but he refused to listen and kept mumbling about how it was his fault.

Word spread around Konoha fast. Most of Konoha Eleven knew of Hinata's 'death'. They were all shocked. Out of all of them to die, it had to be poor, sweet Hinata. Neji seemed to take the news hard. He sat without saying a word and ignoring everyone and everything. Kurenai Yuhi was seen mourning with Asuma Sarutobi trying to comfort her.

A shinobi was sent to tell Hiashi Hyuga about what happened to his daughter. That night it was said that Hiashi went to his room and silently mourned for the rest of the night.

**Oh my. I don't like writing sad people! I hope you guys aren't mad because it took me forever to update.. And sorry there was no ItaHina in this chapter... I had to show what was happening in Konoha because I knew sooner or later I would get some people asking about that, and I thought it was a good time to get that out of the way. My plot is starting to unfold... hehehe. Review please!**


End file.
